Shrek's Mud Bath
by MAAFanfic
Summary: This is a short story about Shrek relaxing in his mud bath. That's pretty much it. Warning: There is nudity and crude humor. Rated T
1. Shrek

**All rights go to Dreamworks Animation. Warning: There is nudity and crude humor.**

It was another uneventful day at the swamp. Shrek was absolutely exhausted after dealing with the chaos that was his life. He sat down on his signature chair and wondered when he can get a break. In what was the most perfect timing imaginable, Fiona walked into the room to tell Shrek something. "Shrek?" said Fiona. "Yes, Fiona." replied Shrek. "Well, since you've worked so hard this past week, I wanted to give you a break." said Fiona. "What kind of break?" asked Shrek. "Maybe you can spend the rest of the day in the mud bath." said Fiona. "Oh that would be great. I can finally relax my muscles after stopping my kids from hurting themselves." said Shrek. Shrek then got up out of his chair and went to go get changed.

Around 5 minutes later, Shrek came out with only a towel around his waist. Fiona probably thought Shrek would wear some swimming trunks, but Shrek had a different plan. He wanted to go into the mud bath completely naked, because he thought it would be a better experience. Shrek went out the back door and saw the mud bath. He felt the temperature of the mud bath and it felt nice and warm. Shrek looked around the area in order to make sure no one was spying on him. After that, he took off his towel and exposed himself to mother nature. "All right. Let's get to it." said Shrek. Shrek climbed into the tub and warm mud was all over his body, except his face. "Yeah. Now this is the life. I wish I could do this every day." said Shrek. Shrek felt so good in the mud that he decided to unleash a deadly fart inside. Once he did, bubbles were rising very quickly. If Shrek did this in public, someone would've definitely passed out. Shrek even went as far as to pee in the mud bath, since he was too relaxed to get up.

After a solid 2 hours, Shrek decided to get out of the mud bath and wash off. He saw a nearly pond and jumped right into it. He managed to wash off most of the mud and if any still remained, he would deal with it later. Shrek put his towel back on and went back inside the house. Fiona greeted him and asked "So how was your past two hours?" "Absolutely wonderful." said Shrek.

The end.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. It was kind of short** , **but I thought it was a pretty good story idea. I don't know what character I should do next, but until then I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. Shrek and Fiona

**All rights go to Dreamworks Animation. Warning: There are suggestive themes. Enjoy.**

Fiona was beyond exhausted after dealing with her three kids the entire week. Don't get her wrong, she loves her kids, but they have taken quite a toll on her. "Ugh. What am I going to do with my free time?" asked Fiona. She looked outside and saw the mud bath. "Hmm. Shrek did this a couple of days ago. If it worked so well with him, I guess I should try it too." said Fiona. She went to the bathroom to get changed. When she came out, she was wearing her bikini outfit and ready to relax in the mud.

Once she was outside, she saw Shrek walking towards the mud bath. He was only wearing his swimming trunks and was holding a towel. She asked him "Hey Shrek?" "Yeah, Fiona?" asked Shrek. "Were you about to go into the mud bath, because I was about to do the same thing." said Fiona. "That's a strange coincidence, but I don't mind. In fact, why don't we take a mud bath together, just like what we did during our honeymoon." said Shrek. "Well, at least we won't accidently kill any fairies." said Fiona as she was about to enter the mud.

Shrek checked the temperature of the mud bath and thought it was warm enough to get in. The two ogres climbed into the tub and the mud reached their shoulders. "Isn't this nice Fiona? We can spend some time in warm mud, not thinking about any of our problems." said Shrek. "Yeah, it is nice to not think about all the things we've been through as a couple." said Fiona.

After several minutes, Shrek decided to tell Fiona his personal secret. He told Fiona "Fiona, I've been keeping some secrets from you. It's nothing bad, but there are some personal things I haven't told you about myself." "Okay, so spill the beans. What's this secret you've been hiding?" asked Fiona. "Fine. I prefer to be naked, okay. I'm not the biggest fan of clothes. I usually take my mud baths naked. Happy?" said Shrek. "That's it? That doesn't me at all. I don't know why you were so embarrassed over it." said Fiona. "Really? Oh well that's a relief, because I wanted to try out something with you, as long as you're okay with it." said Shrek. "I'll do whatever you want Shrek. You're my husband after all." said Fiona. "Alright, I wanted us to take off our bottoms and have some romantic time together." said Shrek. "Sure. Let's do it." said Fiona.

Shrek first took off his trunks, while Fiona pulled off her bottoms. The two made out for several minutes, before going the extra mile. After 10 more minutes, the two climbed out of the tub and cleaned off in the river. "Wasn't that great?" asked Shrek. "It was wonderful. We haven't done anything like that since our time in the royal castle." said Fiona. The two put towels around their waists and grabbed their clothes. Once they were inside the house, Fiona asked Shrek "So, you really like to be naked?" "Yeah, I used to do it all the time, before all those people with torches and pitchforks showed up." said Shrek. "Since we won't have to deal with them anymore, you can go around naked as long as you want. I won't mind it one bit." said Fiona. "Thanks, my love." said Shrek. Shrek then went up to the bedroom, while Fiona checked on the kids.

The End.

 **I hope you enjoyed that story. I'm planning on doing a bigger story on Shrek in the near future. My current plans are to continue my Lucas' Underwear One-Shots, a Beast/Wolverine story, a sequel to Beast Boy's Diaper, a sequel to Tarzan's Toilet Training, a story revolving about Mikey's Underwear, a Flintstones story, and a few other things. Other than that, I hope you have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
